


Green Eyed Monster

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't even known he wanted this til now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> Quick thingy: I don't know anything about their personal lives. This is strictly fictional (but damn I wish it wasn't lol)  
> Inspired by the season 2 bloopers and my very lovely friend, Donna :)

The breath whooshed out of Scott's lungs as Alex slammed him against the wall. Blinking startled ocean blue eyes at his co-star and friend, Scott leant there wheezing, as the taller man stared back at him from only inches away.  
"What the fuck, man?" he gasped, hands curling in Alex's shirt on reflex.  
"Why did you say it?" Alex demanded in a low voice. He rested his forearm across Scott's chest, effectively pinning him.  
"Say what? Come on, babe, get off me."  
"Why did you say you weren't fucking her?"

Scott frowned, confused for a moment before the realisation hit him.  
"Lauren?!" he demanded, incredulous. "You're throwing me around because of what I said on set today?"  
"Everyone thinks you two are screwing now," Alex growled, moving even closer. Scott felt his heart begin to pound even faster. He could smell the spicy, citrus tang of the other man's cologne. He could feel Alex's pulse thrumming under his skin.

Swallowing hard, Scott tried to grin, making his tone light.  
"Oh, so you're jealous?" he scoffed.  
"Yes," the Australian snarled, eyes snapping blue fire as he increased the pressure on Scott's chest. "Why would you choose her? I've given every signal, made every move. I've done everything but show up at your door wearing nothing except a bow round my neck and a smile. And you pick her?

Scott stared at his friend, open mouthed. He knew they were close, closer than many other co-stars. He also knew that most other actors didn't jerk off in the shower, imagining that it was their co-star's hands on their cock. Staring into Alex's eyes, Scott suddenly felt a weight lift from him.  
"I'm really not fucking her, babe," he murmured, eyes flickering to Alex's lips.  
"Then why say anything?" the taller man demanded.

Scott shrugged as best he could.  
"I honestly don't know."  
Alex opened his mouth to say something only to find Scott's lips pressed against his. Scott's slick tongue slid along his lower lip, begging entrance and who was Alex to deny him? The kiss became deep and hot, tongues duelling, teeth nipping at each others lips. Scott's head thudded against the wall as Alex's mouth moved to his throat, kissing and nibbling the tender skin.

"Babe, I want you, so much," Scott panted, hands pushing his new lover's shirt further up. " But I've never...with a man before."  
The dark haired man's head snapped up, eyes huge and very dark. He moved his hands along the blonde's shoulders, over his collar bones and to the buttons of his shirt, flicking them open quickly.   
"I'll be gentle. We'll go as slow as you want. But, Christ mate, I want to fuck you."  
Gasping at the thought, cock hardening even more, Scott arched off the wall as Alex rubbed against him.  
"Okay, let's do it."

**  
They had stumbled to the bedroom, a trail of discarded clothes behind them. They tumbled onto the bed, hands roaming over exposed flesh, mouths locked and working hungrily. Alex drew back to gaze at Scott, admiring the swell of his pecs, the flat, defined plains of his stomach, the line of his engorged cock.

"I want to suck you all night," he rumbled, bending to suck on one of the pale pink nipples. Scott moaned throatily, pressing closer to Alex's hot mouth, hips thrusting into empty air.  
"Next time, babe, I swear. Now, I want you to fuck me."  
Alex paused, rocking back on his heels, frowning. The blond propped himself up on his elbows, eyes travelling slowly down the Aussie man's body. When they reached his groin, they flew wide and he jerked his gaze up to Alex's.

"Does it make you light headed when you get hard?" he asked. "Because that is huge."  
Alex blushed, lowering his lashes so Scott couldn't see his eyes.  
"If you don't want to..."  
Scott shut him up with a hard kiss, hand buried in dark curls. Reaching over to the bedside drawer, the blond fumbled for a moment then pulled out a half empty bottle of lube.  
"Plenty of this and we're good." Scott tossed the bottle at Alex, smiling seductively.

It took a while, Alex wanted to be thorough. Scott gasped and groaned, body arching and writhing under his lover's ministrations. Alex made sure to stretch the blonde's hole, pushing plenty of lube into him. Surging up, Scott slammed his mouth to the Aussie's, fingers trailing down his taut body to brush the throbbing shaft of Alex's dick.

Pulling back, he watched his fingers tracing the line of the fat mushroom head, slide through the slickness gathered at the tip. When he looked up, Alex saw the sliver of fear but then Scott's inner steel rose and he pulled the taller man down on top of him, wrapping his legs round the lean waist, rubbing himself against the firm body.  
"I'm gonna push in now, just a bit, okay?"

Scott nodded, forced his muscles to relax as the tip of his new lover's pressed to his entrance. As it began to breach the tight ring, Scott cried out in pain, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. Alex stopped, leaning down to kiss the salty trails away, murmuring gentle endearments in the blonde's ear. After a few moments Scott relaxed again, nodding for the bigger man to continue. But after just two slow pushes, he was begging the Aussie to stop.

"It's too much. Please, babe, please," he panted, trying to move away. Then he saw the hurt and disappointment in Alex's mercurial eyes and made a decision.  
"More lube," he instructed. "Then we can carry on."  
Glee lit the darkly tanned face and he quickly complied, pouring more of the slick fluid on his fingers. Thrusting three fingers straight in, Alex spread them, twisting and pumping them in and out. Scott cried out, in pleasure this time.  
"Now! Alex, now!" he begged.

Quickly lubing himself up, Alex pushed in again and this time Scott's cries was encouraging. When the mushroom head popped through the tight outer ring of muscle, they both groaned loudly. Scott wrapped his limbs around Alex and hung on as the Australian man began moving. The pain quickly eased as pleasure took over, Alex's fat cock head rubbing along his prostate. Stars danced behind his eyes with each thrust, his orgasm crackling down his spine.

"Fuck, Scott," Alex growled, burying his face in the blond man's neck, nipping the golden skin. "You're so tight. I don't think I can last much longer."  
Hearing his name in that deep, Aussie accent, combined with the constant friction on his prostate, was the last straw for Scott's self control. Without Alex even laying a hand on him, the best orgasm of his life swept through the blond, blinding him briefly.

Scott's insides quivered and clamped down, dragging Alex's own release from him. With a rumbling snarl, the dark haired man came hard. A few moments later he collapsed on top of Scott, dropping lazy kisses on any skin he could reach. Scott wriggled out from under him a little, wincing but smiling sleepily.  
"You're not allowed to sleep with anyone else," Alex growled softly, kissing the blond man roughly. Scott just smiled, rubbing his fingers along the sharp ridge of the tall Australian's cheekbone.  
"Who could ever take your place?"


End file.
